militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
AK-176
| type = Naval gun | is_ranged = YES | is_bladed = | is_explosive = | is_artillery = YES | is_vehicle = | is_missile = | is_UK = | service = | used_by = See Users | wars = | designer = | design_date = | manufacturer = | unit_cost = | production_date = | number = | variants = | spec_label = | weight = 16,800kg | gun length = 4.484 Meters | part_length = | width = | height = 2.6 Meters | diameter = | crew = 2 (4 in manual control mode) | cartridge = AK-726 | cartridge_weight = 12.4 kg | caliber = 76.2mm | Length of round = 959mm | barrels = 1 | action = | rate = 120 rds/min | velocity = 980m/s | range = 10km | max_range = 15.5km | feed = 152 ready to fire rounds | sights = | breech = | recoil = 380 to 500mm | carriage = | elevation = -15° to +85° | traverse = ±175° }} ]] The AK-176 is a Soviet naval gun mounted in an enclosed turret, that may be used against sea, coastal, and aerial targets, including low flying anti-ship missiles. The system is designed to arm small displacement ships and comprises the Gun Mount with a MR-123-02/76 Fire Control Radar System. It has high survivability owing to autonomous use of the gun mount controlled from the optical sight in the absence of control from the radar system, as well as a capability for fire, if power supply is lost. Design The gun is fed by 152 ready to fire rounds and has selectable rates of fire of 30, 60 and 120 rounds per minute. The 120 r.p.m. rate is achieved by firing a burst of 75, but afterwards the gun has to cool off for 30 minutes. The AK-176 is effective against missiles, being able to shoot down AT-2 Swatter (simulating a Harpoon anti-ship missile), taking an average of 25 rounds per kill. In the late 1980s an upgraded version the AK-176m, with a new fire control system MR-123-02,television targeting and a laser rangefinder, was introduced. This Gun, is still in production and is the primary medium-caliber artillery systems to all small Soviet ships and is widely exported. The equivalent NATO system is the Otobreda 76 mm. H/PJ-26 The 713th Institute(also known as Zhengzhou Electrical Engineering Research Intitute) of China Shipbuilding Industry Corporation (CSIC) of the People's Republic of China has developed a Chinese variant of AK-176, with Mr. Chen Dingfeng (陈汀峰) as the general designer. Design begun in 2000 and was completed in 2003. The primary difference between this H/PJ-26 and AK-176 is that the Chinese variant adopts a stealthy turret design, and more composite material is used in the construction of the turret. In addition, ready rounds for the H/PJ-26 are doubled to 150 rounds from the original 75 of the AK-176. Operators * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * * External links Category:Naval anti-aircraft guns Category:Cold War artillery of the Soviet Union Category:Anti-aircraft guns of the Soviet Union Category:Anti-aircraft weapons of Russia Category:Naval guns of Russia Category:Automatic cannons